


Late

by team_beasts



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_beasts/pseuds/team_beasts
Summary: В жизни иногда приходится делать выбор между важным и самым важным. Главное - не ошибиться, чтобы потом не было мучительно больно.





	Late

Церемония прощания с Персивалем Грейвзом, как и положено, проходит в центральном вестибюле МАКУСА. На лестнице до самого верха выстроились авроры в коричневых кожаных пальто: сперва начальники отделов, руководители групп, потом рядовые мракоборцы.  
Перед лестницей — гроб, в котором лежит Грейвз, строгий и красивый. Конечно, пришлось наложить на него косметические чары, а если подойти поближе, то можно ощутить запах разлагающегося тела, смешанный с ароматом цветов и отдушки «Лавандовое поле». Это и понятно: когда Грейвза нашли, он уже был два дня мертв. Перед гробом — специальный думосбор. По традиции каждый должен положить в него одно воспоминание об усопшем, потом их покажут всем на специальном зачарованном экране. Одна проблема — к выбору воспоминания надо подходить осторожно, потому что после оно растает и останется лишь памятью в памяти. Нужно как следует подумать, о чем ты хочешь забыть навсегда. Серафина Пиквери хотела бы положить туда все свои воспоминания о мистере Грейвзе.  
  
Ее вызвали в морг сразу же — как было приказано, — и она прекрасно помнит, как Грейвз выглядел тогда: раздутое посиневшее лицо, покрытое трупными пятнами, сведенные последней судорогой пальцы с ободранными до крови ногтями — благо хоть глаза были закрыты. Она стояла в подвале, а над ней высились все две сотни этажей МАКУСА, нещадно давили на плечи, мешали дышать. Серафина смотрела на закоченевший в нелепой позе труп и размышляла, что у него общего с тем человеком, которого она любила половину своей жизни. В нем не было ничего от знакомого ей Грейвза, так что вполне возможно, это был вовсе и не он.  
  
Напротив стоит прозрачная от горя жена Грейвза. На шее у нее блестит колье — то самое, от которого сама Серафина отказалась двадцать лет назад. Персиваль принес его в подарок после их первой ночи, но принимать подобные подарки от любовника было ниже ее достоинства. Серафина стоит далеко, и ей не видно всех деталей, но она прекрасно помнит: колье сделано из красного золота в виде ветки рябины, слева гроздь — восемнадцать крупных гранатов. Ее оно превращало в королеву. На невзрачной миссис Грейвз, обладающей типичной нордической внешностью — белесые брови и ресницы, светлые волосы, почти прозрачная кожа, — оно смотрится чудовищно. Не украшает ее и этот неприлично выпирающий огромный живот, вызывающий чувство острого отвращения и еще — глубоко, так глубоко, что она сама не отдает себе в этом отчета, — зависти.  
  
А ведь Серафина сама могла оказаться на ее месте.  
  
Когда Грейвз узнал, что она беременна, то сразу же предложил пожениться. Он хотел ее, хотел их ребенка, он действительно радовался, и его глаза светились счастьем. А она… Она строила карьеру — занимала должность секретаря президента, — ей было не до пеленок и соплей. Ее влекли международная политика и сладкий вкус власти. Персиваль принял ее решение безоговорочно, сам отправился на Мрак-стрит и принес абортивное зелье. Держал за руку, пока ее тело, исходившее болезненными судорогами, избавлялось от их ребенка. А потом, накрыв ее пледом, он ушел к себе домой, и все начало разваливаться. Грейвз все реже появлялся в ее кабинете просто так, без рабочей причины, держался отстраненнее и холоднее, и Серафина видела, что он мучается. Она слишком поздно поняла, что не стоило ему говорить про ребенка, что она обидела его своим нежеланием подарить ему наследника, что Персивалю нужна семья. Тогда ей и пришла в голову мысль женить его — это было выгодно, это было удобно. Грейвзу было откровенно некогда и неинтересно выбирать себе жену, поэтому у Серафины был карт-бланш. Она сразу отмела кандидатуры хищниц, вечно вьющихся вокруг таких мужчин, как Грейвз, желающих денег и подчинения (в целом, таких, как она, только глупее и дешевле), и спустя несколько лет наконец остановила свой выбор на молоденькой тихой девочке — Маргарет Кайнд, дочери ильверморнского профессора травологии. Серафина была уверена, что это бесцветное создание не сможет составить ей конкуренцию. Как же жестоко она просчиталась. Внезапно оказалось, что именно своей робостью, нежностью, восхищенным взглядом и готовностью сделать для мужа все на свете она дала Грейвзу именно то, чего просила его измученная душа. К сорока годам Грейвз был уставшим, измотанным, больным от огромной ответственности, но в то же время властным и требовательным мужчиной. Он не хотел вести бои дома — он хотел возвращаться в уютное семейное гнездо, и Маргарет удалось его свить. Свою ошибку Серафина поняла в тот миг, когда, по привычке потянувшись к Персивалю за поцелуем, наткнулась на холодный взгляд:  
— Не стоит. Мне хватает жены, — он уперся ладонью ей в грудь и с тех пор не прикоснулся ни разу.  
  
Серафина сильнее сводит лопатки и прищуривается. Маргарет Грейвз рыдает на плече у отца. Она испытывает искреннее горе от потери обожаемого мужа. Но это все потому что она прожила с ним всего полтора года, не успела понять, какой он на самом деле, и возненавидеть его. К тому же, слезы — это слабость. Серафина не может позволить себе слез. По большому счету, она даже не может позволить себе скорбеть: по традиции Президент должен надевать на похороны белую одежду — цвет надежды для остальных, символ светлого счастливого будущего. На Серафине длинное в пол белоснежное платье, расшитое драгоценными камнями, тюрбан украшен длинными шелковыми лентами, фатой спадающими под ноги. Люди идут длинной чередой, каждый опускает в чашу мерцающее воспоминание. Серафина не сводит глаз с Маргарет: та подходит, шатаясь, как пьяная, практически падает в гроб, заливая Грейвза слезами, гладит его лицо, горячечно целует мертвые губы. Когда ее пытаются оттащить, она кричит, как раненая птица, цепляется за края, ломает ногти — на бортике остаются кровавые следы. Отец выносит ее из зала на руках. Серафина поджимает губы и идет на свое место в изголовье, чтобы произнести речь. Она плавным движением стряхивает воспоминание в думосбор и кивает обливиатору, разрешая начать церемонию.  
  
— Персиваль Грейвз, — говорит она, впиваясь ногтями в ладони, — был великим волшебником…  
Прямо перед ней на стене Персиваль Грейвз улыбается, кивает, жмет кому-то руку, берет штурмом подпольную зельеварню, разрезает индейку на День благодарения для дежурных в аврорате.  
В Зале Славы со вчерашнего дня висит его портрет, переданный родными, но Серафина знает, что не зайдет туда никогда. Она машинально продолжает говорить, но думает совсем о другом: как Маргарет назовет ребенка? Будет ли он похож на Грейвза? Возненавидит ли он их всех за то, что остался без отца, так же сильно, как ненавидит она сама, оставшаяся без главы аврората, без любимого и без души?


End file.
